


Obligatory Mishap Reparation

by CosmicCove



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series)
Genre: (later on), And Feenie is a mundie. There's all sort of conflicting information about her out there. so., Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discrimination, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, She's a mundie to just be clear, Sylvie's POV, Ten Years Later, The whole villain squad is just. Lexists., This fic is a big boy hhhhhh, but I'm keeping them because I can., chapters are looooong sorry, lexism, mentions of friends drifting apart, prewritten to a point, the ee epithet glows might not be canon in AC, the friend fluff is good but the angst later on is horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: Ten years have passed since the fall of Bliss Ocean.  Sylvie is twenty-two, and his second Regional Below Ceremony just wrapped up.  There's very little time for celebration though- An organization dedicated to ensuring that the whole world one day consists of inscribed only is angered by Sylvie's new rule of allowing mundies to participate in the ceremony.  Sylvie soon finds himself in a predicament where he must save the mundie winner of the Region Below he just hosted.  Luckily, his friends are with him every step of the way.
Relationships: Guile Manning & Phoenica "Feenie" Fleecity XV, Guile Manning & Rick Shades, Molly Blyndeff & Phoenica "Feenie" Fleecity XV, Molly Blyndeff & Rick Shades, Rick Shades & Phoenica "Feenie" Fleecity XV, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Guile Manning, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Rick Shades, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling/Phoenica "Feenie" Fleecity XV
Comments: 2





	1. Annual Conclusion Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make this feel a little bit like a session of Anime Campaign. The title and the chapter titles are supposed to look like the titles of the episodes of Anime Campaign. I also sometimes roll for what a character does in battle if it's not too plot heavy of an action. I hope you guys like it. I'm very excited to share this fic. It's VERY long.  
> \---  
> This fic is dedicated to all my great friends in the Anime Campaign community. You guys deserve something nice and big from me, and since I had the perfect inspiration one night and ran with the idea, here is something nice and big. Thank you all for being amazing.

Sylvie sat down at a desk in the back room with a content sigh. He pulled off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. "A success," he breathed to himself, "My second regional below was a success." 

"Of course it was," Phoenica pointed out behind him, "And so was the last one. You just have a knack for this, you know?" 

Sylvie chuckled with a blush. "Thanks, Feenie." 

Phoenica walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You did great, dear," she hummed, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

His blush deepened. Even after three years, she still managed to fluster him. "You did great, too," he returned the compliment, "You spared no detail in your commentary. You caught stuff that I didn't, and I was right there close to them." 

Phoenica smiled. "Thank you." 

"Where are the others?" Sylvie asked, standing up and taking her hand, "I want to congratulate them also." 

"Rick is finishing up tidying around the announcer table, and Molly is doing a final patrol around the stadium to make sure that no one stays behind when we leave. Oh, and there's another guy that is sticking around. He says he wants to speak with you," Phoenica explained. She cocked her head to the side. "Although," she added, "He seems a little too old to be in the ceremony." 

"Maybe he's not trying to get into next year's Regional Below," Sylvie shrugged. He put his hat back on, adjusting it until it was comfortable. 

"Maybe not." 

They walked out of the room, hand in hand, onto the playing field. At the same time, Molly rounded the corner, almost smacking into them. "Oh! Feenie, Sylvie!" She exclaimed, and then giggled, "Sorry for nearly bumping into you." 

Sylvie and Feenie also chuckled. "No, it's quite alright!" Phoenica assured her, with a dismissive wave of her hand. 

"Yeah, everything's fine," Sylvie laughed. He smiled at her. "Hey, you did great today! You did a good job keeping everyone in line." 

She smiled back. "I was afraid we would have a problem with those one guys, but they actually managed to leave each other alone." 

"Yes," Phoenica agreed, "Mr. Lihvai and that man with the net epithet." 

"Well, I'm glad that all I ended up doing was patrol," Molly hummed. She turned to Phoenica. "How's Trixie been doing? I haven't had time to visit her for… Well, a while. There's always something I have to do for work." 

"Crime waits for no one, I suppose," Sylvie mused. Molly shook her head in agreement. 

"She's been well. She's been making breakthroughs in her ghost research lately. Finding patterns in children like her who are plagued by spirits and whatnot," Phoenica told her, "We do talk often. She can't wait to see you again." 

Molly smiled gratefully. "I'm happy to hear that." 

The group strolled over to where the announcers' stand was elevated above the playing field. Rick leaned over the side and waved at them with a grin. Picking up a few more papers still left out, Rick ran down the steps towards the others. “You all did so well!” Rick told the group, “I had a lot of fun. I hope next year goes just as well.” 

“You did very good too, Rick!” Sylvie replied, giving his friend a thumbs up, “You remembered to announce stuff even I forgot about!” 

“Yeah, thanks for letting Percy, Howie, and I sponsor, by the way,” Molly mentioned, “I think our little project could help a lot of kids. Getting the word out is great!” 

“Well, of course!” Phoenica replied. 

“Anything for a friend,” Sylvie added, “And hey, thank you for sponsoring, you know?” 

“Yeah,” Molly laughed nervously, “You’re welcome.” 

“So what do you all want to do now?” Phoenica asked, “You guys want to get dinner together, or are we all just going to go home, or what?” 

“Yeah, you know, dinner sounds lovely,” Rick smiled, “Although, I did promise Noah and Stan I’d help them out with some stuff tomorrow, so I probably can’t stay out too late.” 

“Uhg, we’re all always so busy,” Molly groaned, then answered, “I would love to go with you guys while we have the time. I have no idea when I’ll be able to do this again. Maybe not until the next Regional Below.” She sighed. “Still, I love this job. I wouldn’t trade it for any other.” 

“Chinese, then?” Sylvie asked. 

The others cried out their agreement. “Just like old times!” Molly chimed in. 

Sylvie smiled, a warm feeling swelling up inside of him. Then, he remembered what Phoenica had said to him before. “Oh, but isn’t there someone here who wants to talk to me? I should talk to them before we go.” 

“Oh, right!” Phoenica recalled, “Yes, he’s over there, near that stand.” She pointed towards a distant figure standing near the bleachers. As the man noticed her gesturing at him, he seemed to shift nervously. 

“Thanks, Feenie,” Sylvie told her, kissing her cheek, and then walking over to the man. As he approached him, Sylvie began to notice that the man was vaguely familiar. “Hello!” he greeted when he reached the man, outstretching his hand, “Dr. Sylvester Ashling, current tournament head for Regional Below.” 

The man looked down at Sylvie’s hand for a moment, a hint of uncertainty in his otherwise unreadable eyes, before he shook it. “Hey,” The man started, before pausing awkwardly, “Well. Good job, kid. You did really well this year. And last year too.” He paused again. “I was going to say something last year, but-” he sighed “-It had just been so long since we last talked. I thought it might be a little strange to come back now, but I really wanted to say something.” 

“Oh,” Sylvie said softly. No wonder this man looked familiar. He used to know him. Of course Sylvie didn’t know where all his friends were anymore, and he thought it a real shame too. He’d be pretty hard-pressed if he had to find out whatever Ramsey or Giovanni was doing these days, although Molly may know something about the latter. Still, this man definitely wasn’t either of them. 

The man chuckled softly. “I suppose you don’t recognise me anymore. That’s fine. I’ll just-” 

“Guile?” Sylvie asked quietly, “Guile Manning?” 

The man went silent for a moment. The slightest hint of a smile appeared on his lips. “Yes, it’s me.” 

“Guile!” Sylvie exclaimed, embracing his friend in a hug, “I’ve been wondering what you’ve been up to this whole time!” 

“Wait? That’s Guile?” Molly yelled across the field, beginning to run after Sylvie. The others followed behind her. 

Guile laughed quietly again as the group drew near. “Hello, Molly. It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” he wondered. Before she could answer, Rick was also hugging Guile tightly. “And hello to you too, Rick.” 

“It's been too long,” Molly agreed with a laugh, “I didn’t realize you and Rick were such good friends.” 

“We ended up hanging out a lot after all that stuff with Bliss Ocean. Sylvie introduced us to each other. We hit it off really well.” 

“And we fought in that card tournament too!” Rick added. 

“Oh yeah. Pilot Command. I played with a dead guy’s card,” Guile remembered. 

“Ah man, Pilot Command! I loved that game when I was in high school!” Sylvie reminesced, “I haven’t played it for years. I still remember my card, though. Lambcelot will always be near and dear to my heart.” 

Phoenica squeezed in between Sylvie and Molly as they greeted their old friend. “We may have met before,” Phoenica said, sounding more like a question than a statement, “But we were never formally introduced.” She held out a hand for him as Sylvie had done before. “Phoenica Fleecity the fifteenth.” 

Guile shook her hand. “Guile Manning.” 

“I was at the same Pilot Command contest that Molly was at, but I don’t know if we got to play any games there. My card was ‘Buck Wild.’ It had the deer holding stacks of money on it. Does that ring a bell?” 

“I’m not certain I remember that,” Guile admitted, “In fact, I only really remember Rick and Sylvie’s, because we used to play together a lot." He turned to Rick, “Hat Trick any better these days?” 

Rick laughed. “Not in the slightest!” 

“I had a card called Bear Necessity,” Molly commented fondly. 

“Hey, Guile, we were going to go out for Chinese,” Sylvie told him, “You want to come.” 

“I don’t want to overstep my boundaries.” 

“Nonsense!” Phoenica exclaimed, “You’re as welcome as everyone else is to join!” 

“Yeah Guile! You should join us!” Molly agreed, “We almost never get to do stuff together as a group, and tonight we can! And now you’re here! It’s like fate brought us all together!” 

“If only Trixie were here too,” Phoenica sighed. 

“It really is unfair that Trixie and I just can’t seem to align our schedules,” Molly added softly. 

“We’ll figure something out, don’t worry hun,” Phoenica reassured her. 

“We’d better get going now,” Rick reminded them, “I only have so much time tonight.” 

Molly let out a very tired laugh, and nodded in understanding. “And hopefully, I won’t get called in for something while we’re out. You never know, with this job.” 

The group continued to chat amongst themselves as they all left the stadium. “So, we’ll all meet up at the place?” Molly asked as they entered the parking lot. 

“Yeah, I think that sounds like a good idea,” Sylvie agreed. 

“Unless anyone needs a ride,” Phoenica added with a helpful smile. 

“I think everyone is all set,” Guile muttered. 

“Yes, I think we-” Rick started, and then abruptly cut off. He looked at something a way away from them. “Who’s that?” 

They all looked across the parking lot together. There was the outline of a person silhouetted beneath the streetlights. “It’s pretty late for someone to be just… Wandering around out here. You think they need help?” Sylvie asked the group. 

“He might. I’ll go talk to him,” Molly replied. 

Sylvie stepped forward. “I’ll go with you.” 

“Sylvie, it could be dangerous,” Molly pointed out, “I offered to go because- Well, it’s pretty obvious, actually.” She laughed nervously. 

“This is my tournament, and my stadium. I feel like I should also help out with whatever is going on out here.” 

“Alright,” Molly allowed, although some reluctance lingered in her voice. 

Phoenica put a hand on Sylvie's arm to get his attention, and gently gave him a kiss. “Please be careful, dear,” she cooed softly. 

“I will, don’t worry.” 

“You too, Molly. Be careful,” Phoenica repeated. 

“I’m always careful, Feenie.” 

Sylvie and Molly made their way over to the person. They approached warily. The man was hard to see in the low light, as the sun had set around an hour ago, and the dull glow of the street lights didn't help in the slightest. “Hello, citizen,” Molly greeted, “I’m detective Molly Blyndeff, of the Sweet Jazz City police.” 

“And I’m doctor Sylvester Ashling. I’m the tournament head for the Regional Below Ceremony, and the current owner of its stadium.” He gestured to the field and the small building connected to it behind him. 

“You appear to be lost, citizen. Do you require assistance?” Molly asked. 

The man said nothing. He just glared at Sylvie for a moment, looking him up and down. Sylvie shivered subtly. Without anything else, the man turned around and walked away into the darkness. 

“Um. What?” Sylvie blurted as the man’s figure retreated. 

“Very strange,” Molly muttered, “I’ll have to radio Percy. Let her know something is amiss. Although I suppose we can’t file out a police report, unless you want to report him for loitering?” 

“Naw, let him go,” Sylvie shrugged. "He seems harmless.” Sylvie looked back to where the man had left their sight doubtfully. 

“I’m still going to tell Percy.” 

“After we all go out to get dinner, alright?” Sylvie suggested. 

“Alright,” Molly agreed. 

The pair returned to the group. “What was that about?” Guile asked. 

Sylvie and Molly exchanged a look. “We have absolutely no idea,” Sylvie answered. 

“Very odd!” Rick exclaimed. 

“Indeed,” Phoenica nodded her head. 

Guile looked back where the man once was. “Kind of suspicious,” he noted, “Be careful, alright Sylvie? That goes for anyone else who spends a lot of time here as well. Be careful!” 

A chorus of agreements came from the others. “I suppose we’d better get going,” Rick hummed. 

“Yeah,” Sylvie agreed, “See you all there, everybody!”


	2. Mysterious Silhouetted Foreboding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at me sticking to my upload schedule! Yay!

A song quietly droned on the radio as Sylvie drove. Phoenica sat next to him, humming along, as she gazed out the window, smiling at the few stars she could glimpse through the cloud cover. "Beautiful out tonight, isn't it?" she asked. 

"Mhm," Sylvie replied dryly. He couldn't get that chilling glare out of his mind. 

Phoenica stared at him for a moment. "Is everything alright, dear?" she asked. 

"Oh, it's nothing, Feenie," he smiled, "I'm just tired." 

Phoenica nodded in understanding. "Maybe I shouldn't have suggested dinner?" 

Sylvie shook his head, eye wide. "No, that's not it! I mean, I really want this. We hardly ever get to hang out with Molly, and-" he paused to think, laughing a bit as he did "-I don't even remember the last time I saw Guile." 

"Before we started dating, I gather," Phoenica guessed, "Although, I think before that, when Trixie, Molly, you, and I would hang out when we were still kids, you and Molly had mentioned from time to time that inviting Rick and Guile along to things." 

Sylvie sighed with a smile as he remembered. "Rick would always accept, and Guile would always say that was too many people for comfort." 

"Is he shy?" 

"No, he just doesn't like people, I think," Sylvie explained, "He just… Doesn't know how he's supposed to act around others, and frankly, I think he's afraid of making friends. His epithet makes it difficult to keep friends, so he just doesn't bother." 

"Oh." She thought silently to herself a moment, then continued humming. 

Sylvie pulled into the restaurant's parking lot, and found a space to park. Sylvie and Phoenica spotted Rick and Guile talking together outside the entrance, and walked over to join them. They noticed Molly also making her way to the pair, and waved to her. Finally regrouped, the five went inside. Sylvie looked over his shoulder as he entered, the uncomfortable feeling of being watched looming over him, but seeing nothing, he shrugged it off. He told himself he was probably still a little spooked by the man earlier, and took a deep breath. 

“Um. Sylvie?” Rick asked. 

Sylvie blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. He turned to face Rick, a blank look of ‘I didn’t hear you’ on his face. 

“It’s seat yourself here. Where do you want to sit?” Rick repeated. 

“Oh, um. There,” Sylvie decided, pointing to a large table close to a window. 

“You doing okay?” Molly asked him. 

“Yes, you’ve seemed distant ever since we left the stadium, dear,” Phoenica added, as they all sat down around the table. 

Sylvie scratched the back of his head. “I guess that weird guy we saw is still bothering me.” 

“Me too, trust me,” Molly groaned. 

“I don’t trust any weirdos in any place,” Guile commented, “I’ve been a liar in a disguise, and I’ve been on the run before. I know when someone is not what they seem.” 

“You think he’s dangerous?” asked Phoenica. 

Guile shrugged. “Probably. But not to you, most likely. If you don’t know him, or know of him in any way, chances are his shady activity is something personal. Then again, you never know.” 

“Did you recognize him?” Molly asked. 

“Did you?” he asked back. 

“I wouldn’t know any criminals,” Molly answered, “Not unless I put them behind bars.” 

“Well then how am I supposed to know them?” 

“Because you- Your-” Molly stuttered. She gestured at him. “You know!” 

Guile looked a little angry at first, and for a moment it looked like he would protest, but then his expression softened to something that almost looked sad. “I know. But I don’t know him, because not every criminal knows each other.” 

Molly nodded. “I know. Sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” 

“So Guile, what have you been doing this whole time?” Rick asked. 

“Yeah, you kept hanging out with us less and less until one day you just…” Sylvie sighed, “Vanished.” 

“Well, honestly, I wasn’t doing too great for myself,” Guile admitted, “I felt lost, and I suppose I did so many things and went to so many places trying to find myself… Well, I guess I did, in a way. I learned how to accept myself. To trust. I learned how to be someone worth loving; at least, I hope I did. And eventually, I found myself back home, around two years ago, maybe three. I was planning to reconnect, I even went to the last Regional Below because I heard that Sylvie was the tournament head now, but… Every time I had the chance, I… I didn’t know what you’d think.” 

“Why would we think anything bad?” Rick asked. 

“For leaving you?” Guile pointed out, “For doing the same dumb thing that I always do.” Guile’s voice didn’t fluctuate much ever, but there definitely was a subtle change Sylvie noticed when he was accusing himself. 

“Guile, we aren’t mad. These things happen. You think I know where all my friends are? You think I’ve been perfect? Ask me where Ramsey is. Ask me where Giovanni is. Hell, ask me where Noah is. I don’t know. I didn’t keep in touch like I should have.” Sylvie took a deep breath to calm down. He got a little more heated than he meant to. “What I’m trying to say is, it’s okay. People drift, and there’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“Yeah, alright,” Guile said softly, quickly picking up the menu to avoid talking further. 

“What about you Rick?” Sylvie asked, “I know we see each other often, but still, it’s been a month.” 

“Two months, actually,” Rick sighed, “I’ve been doing whatever I can to help people out. You know you can just call me when you need something.” 

“I know,” Sylvie reminded him, remembering calling Rick a week before the ceremony to ask him to help commentate again with a laugh. 

“Been about everywhere,” Rick continued, “Even ran into Jericho once. I’d say I’ve done pretty well keeping in touch with everyone, but I wouldn’t say that it’s exactly… Perfect. They have a problem, I help out, we go our separate ways. There’s no time to talk.” 

“I know that feeling,” Molly sympathized, patting him on the shoulder. 

“How’s Mera and Indus doing?” Phoenica asked. 

“They’re both doing great. They’re really happy together,” Rick answered with a grin, “Moot’s doing good too.” 

“Who cares about Moot?” Sylvie mumbled. 

“Mera’s been talking about getting everyone together again sometime. Everyone in the magical girl journey thing, at least,” Rick recalled, “She is really excited to see you again, Molly.” 

Molly grinned. “Her little flower girl…” 

“Oh, I remember the dress I wore to her wedding! It was white and pink! So cute!” Phoenica cooed. 

“It was a very nice ceremony,” Sylvie agreed, “Although it was a really hot day for an outdoor wedding.” He smiled fondly and looked out the window. Something caught his eye. 

“Well yeah! It was in the desert!” Rick laughed, “From my experience, it’s always hot there.” 

Sylvie stared at the thing. At first he couldn’t quite make it out. 

“So you’ve been in desert country lately?” Guile asked. 

Sylvie squinted. It was a vaguely familiar silhouette. 

“Living there actually.” 

Sylvie’s eyes went wide. Was that the same man as before? 

“Living there?” 

Sylvie grabbed Molly’s arm. She looked at him with a concerned expression. He gestured out the window. 

“Yeah! It’s a very good place to live. Right in the middle of everyone so I can help them when they need me. And I’m right there for Mera and Indus when they need someone, so it’s nice. You know?” 

Molly followed Sylvie’s gaze. She inhaled sharply as she noticed the man. 

“Isn’t Mera that lady who-?” 

Molly cut Guile off, “Okay guys, don’t freak out but- Well…” Molly pointed out the window, “Is that the same guy as before?” 

A dead silence fell over the table as each of them noticed the man one by one. 

“It could be just a coincidence?” Rick suggested, his voice sounding faint and unsure. 

“I… I don’t know,” Molly replied, “He seemed a little… Strange… When Sylvie and I saw him. Don’t you agree Sylvie?” 

“Yeah, no, he was super weird. He didn’t say anything, he just glared at me,” Sylvie answered, “it was real freaky.” 

“I told you that guy looked shady,” Guile said softly. 

Phoenica scooted closer to Sylvie, cuddling close to him. “This is kind of spooky…” 

Sylvie put an arm around her. “Yeah, I know. Don’t worry, alright?” 

“I’m… I’m going to radio Percy,” Molly told them, panic rising in her voice, “I should have before.” 

Guile told the group, his voice a little louder than usual, “I think we need to leave.” 

Sylvie looked back at the window. The man was gone. Phoenica’s grip on his sleeves tightened, and he noticed that her fearful stare was directed at the door. The man was just outside. 

“Percy? Percy can you hear me?” Molly asked into her police walkie talkie. 

“I read you detective Blyndeff. What seems to be the problem?” Percy’s reliable voice answered. 

Molly sighed in relief, and he previously panicked demeanor changed to her usual bold and professional self. “It seems that a mysterious man has been following me and my cohorts around. He’s entering the same building that we are in now, and needless to say, it’s stressing us out a fair amount.” 

“Oh dear. That sounds dangerous. Where are you guys? Still at Regional Below or-” 

“Remember that Chinese place we ate at with Naven and Yoomtah?” 

“Yes.” 

“There.” 

“Noted. I’ll send someone over soon to help.” 

“Thank you Percy.” 

“Not a problem. Stay safe, alright? And everybody else, too.” There was a click as Percy turned off her radio. 

“How soon will that backup be here?” Sylvie asked Molly. 

She turned to him. “Not very long. A couple minutes at most.” 

“I’m not sure we have a couple minutes,” Sylvie muttered. 

The group turned towards the entrance. The man was already inside the building. Phoenica whimpered and snuggled closer to Sylvie, who held her protectively. Sylvie glanced at the others. Rick looked afraid, but ready to defend himself and the others if he needed to. Guile looked ready to fight, his face displaying a slightly annoyed expression that Sylvie learned years ago meant that his perpetually low-energy friend was thoroughly pissed. Molly masked her concern, maybe even fear, by pulling out her notebook and scrawling down details onto it. 

Sylvie noticed it was a small list. Bright orange hair, pale skin, around 6’2… Molly was listing the appearance of the man. The well lit room made him easier to see. Sylvie and the others certainly saw him clearly as he approached the table. 

They all looked at him anxiously. “Sir,” Molly firmly stated, stepping forward, “Please state your business with-” 

“Shut up.” He shoved her aside. 

“I am an officer of the law!” Molly protested. 

“Hey!” Phoenica piped up at the same time, her voice demanding yet wavering, as turned to glare at him, “Now! Don’t you touch her!” 

Sylvie pulled Phoenica towards him again, afraid that she might get hurt. “Feenie, be careful!” he gently whispered to her fervently. To the man, he said, “What do you want with us?” 

He stared intensely at Sylvie for a moment, not saying anything. He pointed at him and Phoenica, who whimpered again and buried her face into his shoulder. Sylvie’s arms tightened around Phoenica instinctually. “Are you Doctor Sylvester Ashling?” the man asked, his voice low and almost growl-like. 

Sylvie hesitated. He looked at the others in the group. Molly was rapidly documenting more details about the man and his actions. Rick looked scared in the selfless way he always did, like he would take the dive for Sylvie if need be. Guile's expression had gone from slightly annoyed to mildly aggravated, which Sylvie knew meant he was ready to murder. Phoenica was still clinging to him, trying her best to look brave through the fear. 

Sylvie couldn’t let any of them get hurt. “That’s me,” he answered. 

“The amazing tournament head for Regional Below,” The man sarcastically scoffed, “That’s you, huh?” 

“You don’t have to answer,” Molly told Sylvie. 

The man slammed a hand into the center of Molly's chest, shoving her to the floor, “I said shut up, _officer.”_

Phoenica spun around towards the man, fear giving way to anger as the adrenaline kicked in. “I said don’t touch her!” Sylvie stood next to her, ready to support her should she go on the offensive, because he wouldn’t stop her if she decided to attack. This guy was obviously dangerous and wanted to hurt them. Guile took that as a sign that he, too, could get ready to attack, and began glowing with a burnt orange aura. Rick was helping Molly back off the ground, eyeing the man in a calculating yet nonthreatening manner, like he was ready to dodge a strike from the man, but not quite ready to fight back. 

“Calm down,” the man menacingly said softly, “I just want to talk to him.” He paused, and then, noticing the others staring, added, “And him alone.” 

“Talk?” Sylvie asked warily. 

“Don’t do it,” Guile advised. He didn’t specify why. Sylvie already knew why. 

“I swear, I won’t hurt your friends,” the man promised, and then glanced at Molly, now on her feet, Rick standing next to her looking uncertain. “I won’t anymore, at least. Just talk to me.” 

Sylvie tightened his jaw. He really didn’t want to be alone with this guy, but he didn’t want his friends to be hurt. The choice was clear. “Alright. I’ll talk with you. What is the issue?” 

A malicious grin spread across the man’s face. “Come with me, doctor.” 

The man began walking away, and after a hesitant, “Uh…” Sylvie followed. 

”Be safe!” Phoenica called after him. 

Sylvie turned and flashed her what he hoped was a reassuring smile even though he did not feel reassured in the slightest. He noticed a few staff members had come over to the others. Most were gathered around Molly to see if she was okay. 

“This way,” the man commanded, guiding him outside. There was a pleasant chill in the air. Sylvie had always liked cold weather more. Somehow, it was comforting in the circumstance. 

Sylvie asked a second time, “What is the issue?” 

“I’m from an organization known as the Mundie Enhancement Association, or MEA. Tell me, Dr. Ashling, have you ever heard of us?” 

“I can’t say that I have, Mr… Uh…” 

“Spire, if you must know. Louis Spire,” he sighed, “But my name is not important. What is important is that you know what we have been doing at MEA. We’re an inscribed only group dedicated to the purity of epithet users.” 

“Purity of epithet users?” Sylvie wondered, “What?” 

“Oh yes, it’s quite simple, really. We dig up ancient words that may have been long forgotten, since you know as well as I do, doctor, that once a word becomes an epithet, it can’t go back. We document them, and then we share them,” Louis explained, “You see, we at MEA believe that everyone could be an epithet user if they were exposed to the right word. And of course, eventually our poor “mundie” brothers and sisters will be as powerful as you and me. Once we are all inscribed, the world will be purified.” 

Sylvie took a step back, a horrified expression on his face. “That’s awful!” sylvie shouted, “You can’t just- Purify the world of mundies? What is this? And what do I have to do with this?” 

Louis laughed. “Well, Regional Below used to be Inscribed only,” he explained, his eyes narrowing, “Until you came along and ruined that for us.” 

“So you fragile pride cannot stand to see mundies in a competition with other epithet users like you?” Sylvie hissed. 

“I’m sure you can see why we wish to speak with you.” 

“Well, it’s never going to happen. Mundie will always be welcome at Regional Below, and nothing you can say or do can change that,” Sylvie growled, “Now get away from me.” 

“You know we mean no harm to mundies,” Louis pointed out unconvincingly, “Sure, we want to expose them to as many words as possible in case of an epiphany, but in the end, if they don’t find their epithet, then they don’t. Of course, there must be some minor repercussions. We think that not having access to Regional Below should be one of them.” 

“You guys are crazy!” 

“And you know, we were going to let it slide at first. We were enraged at the last Regional Below when you announced that mundies would be participating. But we figured there’d be no way a mundie could beat an inscribed.” Louis sighed. “However, I’m sure you’re aware that Miss Melody Quetz was this year's winner.” 

Sylvie nodded. “A mundie.” 

“A mundie,” Louis agreed, then paused before adding, “For now.” 

Sylvie’s breath caught for a second. “For now?” 

“Of course we have been tracking her down. There’s no way a mundie beat an inscribed, and we’re going to prove it. Once we find her, we’re going to help her find her epithet.” 

“She doesn’t have one!” Sylvie insisted, “You're absolutely insane!” 

“She should already be at headquarters,” Louis remarked. 

With a scream of anger, Sylvie swung a punch at Louis. Louis scoffed and stepped back into a strange gate-like structure that had appeared in an instant, vanishing as he did so. Sylvie felt himself get flipped onto his back, Louis somehow behind him, standing over him with his foot on Sylvie’s chest. Small stone arcs appeared around his arms and legs, pinning him to the ground. “Change your mind at all, Dr. Ashling?” Louis asked, placing mocking emphasis on Sylvie’s name. 

“Not in the slightest, Mr. Spire,” Sylvie answered, doing the same to Louis’ name. 

“Then we’ll have to do this the hard way, I suppose,” Louis sighed, glowing with a light gray aura. 

Sylvie struggled against his restraints, but there was no way he could break through stone. He squeezed his eyes shut. There was a bang of a gun firing, the sound of broken glass, and the familiar sounds of his friends voices shouting and screaming.


	3. Anticipated Windowed Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to make Louis a character sheet to write this chapter lmao

“Did you just shoot that man?” Sylvie heard Molly screech, “My back up just radioed me that she was outside waiting for me.” How could he hear her from inside? And come to think of it, he could hear a lot of shouting and murmuring from the restaurant. And there were many sharp things digging into his skin. What was going on? 

He slowly opened his eyes. Louis was still standing over him, his eyes fixated on something from within the building as he held onto his bleeding arm. The window was broken- shot, if Sylvie had to guess. Pieces of glass had been thrown into him from the force of the bullet. 

“Did you want me to do nothing?” Guile asked back. Sylvie was surprised by the amount of emotion in his voice. Guile must have been angry, or scared for Sylvie, or both. 

“At least don’t shoot through the window!” Molly argued back, “Think about what you’re doing!” 

Sylvie tried to lean up enough to catch a glimpse of his friends, to no avail. 

Suddenly, Rick burst from the doors, immediately shooting a blast of black magic from his fingertips, as he screamed, “You hurt my friend!” The spell slammed into Louis, knocking him back a few steps, before he retaliated by bringing up a curving structure of stone that bashed into Rick’s chest. Rick stumbled back, but managed to stay on his feet. 

“Rick, don’t let him get you on the ground!” Sylvie yelled, “He can pin you down that way!” 

“Got it!” Rick yelled back. 

Phoenica ran out towards Louis, swinging her parasol wildly. Louis swiftly stepped aside from her attack. He scoffed. “You expect to fight me with that?” The parasol whacked into him, and he was knocked back further. “How in the world?” he muttered. 

As Phoenica huffed in frustration, a burnt orange aura exited her parasol. Guile stepped out after her, the same burnt orange glow momentarily visible around him faintly before it faded away. “Looks can be deceiving,” he explained with a shrug, smirking. 

A girl that Sylvie didn’t recognize ran over to the group, and Molly went to meet her. The girl brushed some of her red hair out of her eyes. “Sweet Jazz City Police!” she cried, flashing Louis her badge, “You’re under arrest!” 

Louis panted, glancing around at the people surrounding him. “I can’t win like this,” he murmured. A second gate appeared behind him, and he took a step back. He vanished, through it. The structure crumbled once he was gone, along with all the other epithet-generated structures the man had made. 

“Coward!” Molly yelled at where Louis had been. 

Sylvie pushed himself up to a sitting position, rubbing his wrists where the stone had been holding him down. “Melody Quetz,” he yelped. 

“Who?” the girl asked. 

“The winner of Regional Below,” Phoenica recalled. 

“A mundie girl with exceptional strength,” Rick added. 

“She’s in danger,” Sylvie told them, “I have to save her!” Sylvie tried to stand, but returned to his previous place, feeling the glass digging into him further. 

“Calm down, Sylvie," Molly cooed, the fear in her eyes clashing with her gentle tone of voice, "I understand that you're angry, but that doesn't make any sense." 

"How can she be in danger? She went home after the competition," Phoenica pointed out. 

“That man, he’s from a mundie hate group, and Melody’s their next target because she won Regional Below,” Sylvie briefed them, “As the tournament head, it is my duty to keep my competitors safe, even outside of the playing field.” 

Phoenica stepped forward brandishing her parasol again. “Mundie hate group, huh?” she growled, “I’m going too.” 

Rick moved to stand next to her. “You know I’m always by your side.” 

“Of course I’m coming,” Molly joined in. 

“And me,” her friend agreed, “The Sweet Jazz City Police will not stand for this! And besides, I’m a mundie. I won’t let them get away with this.” 

Guile walked over to Sylvie. “I’m going too. I finally got to see you for the first time in years. No way I’m losing you again.” Guile scanned over Sylvie, noticing the shards of glass. "Oh my God, did I-?" 

"Don't worry about it," Sylvie shrugged, and then cringed at the movement. 

Guile knelt down next to Sylvie, avoiding the other shards on the pavement. "I'm sorry!" Guile apologized, "I hadn't accounted for the shrapnel, I panicked!" 

Sylvie laughed. "You panicked? But you always keep your cool." 

Guile gave Sylvie an incredulous look, a smile threatening to peak through his plain expression for a moment, before hardening back to serious. "Molly, do you have something that can help?" 

Molly nodded and glanced at her partner, "Rose, do you have the first aid kit in your car still?" Rose nodded once, a look of determination on her face, and then took off running towards her car. 

"How can I help?" Guile asked. 

"I know you want to help," Molly looked back at Guile, "Just leave this to me," She flashed him a smile, "I know what I'm doing!" 

"I trust you," Guile relented. 

Molly's partner returned with a small case in her hands. She pulled out a rag and tweezers. "You want to help?" Molly asked again, shoving the rag into Guile's hands, "Go wet this down." 

"Yes ma'am," He complied, immediately dashing off back into the restaurant. 

"You have the rubbing alcohol, right?" Molly asked. 

He partner pulled it out as she asked the question, dipping the tweezers into the rubbing alcohol and drying them off gently. 

Guile returned with the rag shortly after. "Thank you," Molly curtly responded, taking the rag from him and moving it over the shards of glass in Sylvie. The other girl gave her the tweezers, and Molly carefully removed the glass from Sylvie, her partner bandaging the wounds left behind. 

After a few minutes, Sylvie stood back up finally, bandaged and bleeding, but with a fiery determination burning in his heart. "Like I said," he announced, "I've got to save Melody." 

"Are you sure you're in the condition to?" Phoenica asked. 

"Well, I have to be, don't I?" Sylvie answered. 

"As much as I don't like it, Sylvie's right," Molly agreed, "Miss Quetz needs us as soon as possible." 

"Alright," Phoenica vowed, "If that's what it takes, I stand next to you one hundred percent." 

"We all do," Rick joined in. 

Sylvie smiled. “Thank you all. You honestly don’t have to, though. I mean, Rick, you have things to do, right?” 

Rick sighed. “Yes, but-” he pulled out his phone “-I’ll call Noah and Stan, and tell them I won't be able to help out tomorrow.” 

“This is my job,” Molly pointed out to Sylvie, “And even if it weren’t I wouldn’t leave you to do it alone.” 

Phoenica kissed Sylvie on the cheek. “Don’t think for a second I’d turn my back on you, Sylvester Ashling!” she teased. 

“I’m supposed to be your best friend. It’s time I started acting like it again,” Guile sighed, “Besides, I don’t have anything else to do.” 

“Well, in that case,” Sylvie murmured, turning back to the red-haired cop, “Let’s all introduce ourselves.” 

“Oh, yes,” the officer greeted, “My name is Rose DeCassy.” 

“Doctor Sylvester Ashling,” he introduced himself, “But my friends call me Sylvie.” 

“Rick Shades.” 

“Phoenica Fleecity the fifteenth! But you can call me Feenie if you’d like.” 

“And you already know me,” Molly laughed. 

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Rose grinned. She noticed Guile. “And what about you?” 

“Guile,” he murmured, hardly audible. 

“Come again?” 

“Guile,” he repeated louder. 

“Guile,” Rose repeated. She turned to Molly, “Does that name sound familiar to you?” 

“Well, Guile is a very good friend of mine. We’ve known each other since I was twelve. At least, I’m pretty sure I was twelve. Time flies, so I can hardly remember…” 

“No, I mean, that case from about nine or ten years back, give or take,” Rose remembered, “Guile Manning, I believe. Deserted the Bushido Blasters and stole a ton of their money. Charges were dropped but…” She trailed off, shaking her head. 

“Exactly, charges were dropped,” Molly shrugged, “So now there’s no reason to go after Guile.” 

Rose asked, “So that is Guile Manning?” 

Guile sighed. “The very same,” he clarified, “I hope this doesn’t deter you from helping the group.” 

“Oh, I’m coming along whether you like it or not,” Rose told him, “But know that I don’t trust you.” 

“Now, come on,” Molly said, placing a hand on Rose’s shoulder, “Guile is a good friend. You don’t have to treat him like the average criminal. He does his best to be a good guy.” 

“He’s still a criminal,” Rose pointed out, “He shouldn’t even be a part of this.” 

“Let me make this clear: I’m not letting Sylvie do this without me just because you think I’m some big bad guy who cannot be trusted,” Guile explained, “Sure, I respect that you don’t trust me. That’s honestly probably a good thing. But I’m a part of this, and that’s final.” 

“Fine.” Rose turned to Sylvie, “Did you happen to catch that man’s name? Or maybe the name of the group he’s a part of? It will help us to find him if you do.” 

“The group is the MEA, Mundie Enhancement Association,” Sylvie recited, “That man, his last name was Spire.” 

“Do you know his full name?” Molly asked, “It would help us greatly.” 

“Louis?” Sylvie wondered, “Yeah, Louis. Louis Spire.” 

“Thank you so much, Dr. Ashling,” Rose hummed, “This is invaluable information for our work.” 

“We shouldn’t continue this search outside of the restaurant, though,” Molly suggested, “Is there a place we can all go?” 

“We can go to my place,” Phoenica suggested, “It’s big enough for us all.” 

“Yes, Feenie, it’s perfect!” Molly agreed, “Let’s go now, and when we regroup we’ll continue this.” 

After exchanging directions, and a short drive, everyone was situated in Phoenica’s house. Phoenica, Guile, and Rick struck up a conversation, of which Sylvie could only make out concerned murmurs as he, Molly, and Rose all crowded around a tablet screen. Molly and Rose were making quick work of utilizing their tools to compile facts about the Mundie Enhancement Association as they could. Rose pulled up a blank document onto the tablet and copied Molly’s notes onto it. She asked Sylvie several questions as she did so. “What did the man say his goal was? Did he plan on harming you from the start? Did he say how close they were to find Ms. Quetz?” 

“They want to purify the world, or at least, that’s what he said. They want to give all mundie’s epithets. They don’t think mundie’s are a thing, they think that they are just inscribed who haven’t found their word yet,” Sylvie answered, “And no, it seemed like he had no plans to harm me, but he definitely had plans to hurt other people, Melody in particular, and I attacked him because I felt like he was a danger to my friends, which is why the fight broke out. He said they already had her, or at least, they should. I don’t think he actually knew, but he seemed confident they would by now.” 

Rose hummed lowly as she typed in the rest of the information. “That’s not good,” she sighed, “Usually, it’s bad to assume, but it’s probably best for Miss Quetz that we assume they already have her. If she’s being held in MEA headquarters, she’ll need us there sooner than she would if she were being tracked down. Of course, I’d prefer to be there for her either way…” 

Molly agreed, “I think we should just start investigating the location of their headquarters. That will definitely be most helpful to Melody right now.” 

Sylvie nodded his approval. “Sounds good.” 

Rose added, “We can sift through the police files. Try to find some connections to MEA. However, that will have to be done in confidence.” 

Molly glanced at Sylvie bashfully. “That means just Rose and me,” she explained, “Sorry Sylvie.” 

“That’s alright. I understand,” Sylvie shrugged, “What can I do to help while you’re doing that?” 

“The most helpful thing to do is give us some space,” Rose answered, “If you remember something important, write it down. We can’t afford distractions, nor can we afford the chance that you might see something classified. Just wait for us to get back at you.” 

“Yeah, that’s about what I’d say, too,” Molly advised, “Get some sleep, Sylvie. It’s late.” 

Sylvie glanced at the time. 12:30 AM. Wow! He hadn’t expected it to be so late. “Yeah, sleep is probably for the best,” he sighed, “It feels wrong to sleep on this, but also, I need to be my best for whatever happens in the future.” 

“Exactly,” Molly nodded, “Although, if we’re all going together, we might want to all stick together. I don’t know how Feenie would feel about it but, if you could-” 

Sylvie laughed. “Are you kidding? This house is huge!” he gestured with his arms to emphasize the size, “If everyone needs to bunker down here, it will be no problem. I’ll talk to Feenie about it real quick.” 

“That would be helpful, thanks,” Molly hummed. 

Sylvie slipped over to where the others had bunched together to talk. “Oh, hello dear,” Phoenica greeted him with a tired smile and a kiss, “What did Molly say about all this?” She sighed. 

“She said for now we can all go to sleep. They’re going to do some investigating. It’s important to figure out where MEA headquarters are as quickly as possible for Melody’s safety,” Sylvie explained, “But only members of the Sweet Jazz City police force can look through the documents that they are right now, so we all just have to wait.” 

“I don’t want to wait, I want to do,” Rick complained, “Someone needs my help!” 

“Me too,” Sylvie sighed, “But there will be time for doing after we wait, alright?” 

“So what do we do until then?” Guile asked. 

“Molly said we should sleep,” Sylvie answered, “It’s the last thing I feel like doing, and maybe you feel the same-” Phoenica and Rick nodded “-but she says that we need to be well rested and ready for whenever we set off for MEA headquarters.” 

“It feels wrong to just leave, though,” Rick murmured. 

“We aren’t,” Sylvie replied, “Or at least, Molly and Rose recommend we shouldn’t. In the end, it’s up to Feenie.” He turned to Phoenica. “What do you think?” 

Phoenica smiled warmly. “Of course you’re all welcome to stay! There are several rooms you may choose from.” 

Sylvie chuckled. “There really are a lot.” 

“Alright. It seems very unproductive, but if Molly and Rose said to then,” Rick sighed but smiled, contented, “Goodnight guys!” The group all told him goodnight bad as he wandered away. 

“I guess I’d better sleep too.” 

“Night, Guile!” 

Guile looked, for a moment, taken off guard by being told goodnight, but then he smiled slightly and echoed, “Night, Sylvie.” 

Phoenica sighed, “We’d better get some sleep, too.” She faltered a moment. “Although, I’m not sure I’ll be able to. I’m still a little shaken by all this.” 

Sylvie kissed her forehead. “Tell you what,” he said, “I’ll cuddle with you. Will that help.” 

Phoenica flushed and smiled. “It would help. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that I'll be able to get the next chapter out on time. I've barely started it yet and I haven't been doing the greatest mental health wise this past week, but I've been getting back on track these last couple of days. I like having an update schedule, so I hope I'm able to hang onto it.  
> -  
> (I hope everyone liked that "looks can be deceiving" thing for Guile, I thought giving him a support move after the time skip would fit his character development and be fun because his epithet seems like the last thing to have a support move.)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've prewritten, and it's Summer for me now, I actually think I'll have an update schedule for this. I think it will update Wednesdays, but at no particular time. I'm currently working on chapter 3 right now. Please leave comments, even if you think it's silly. They keep me going, I promise.


End file.
